Question: Simplify the following expression: $ n = \dfrac{q + 1}{2q} - 7 $
In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{2q}{2q}$ $ \dfrac{7}{1} \times \dfrac{2q}{2q} = \dfrac{14q}{2q} $ Therefore $ n = \dfrac{q + 1}{2q} - \dfrac{14q}{2q} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply subtract the numerators: $n = \dfrac{q + 1 - 14q }{2q} $ Distribute the negative sign: $n = \dfrac{q + 1 - 14q}{2q}$ $n = \dfrac{-13q + 1}{2q}$